Return of a Hero
by Kitsune-Teme
Summary: While locked on the moon, Nightmare Moon discovered an interesting life form, and over the years, befriended it. Now free of their prison, and of Luna's Malice, they try to fit in to a world different than the one they left.
1. Chapter 1

My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic Crossover - Returning

Disclaimer: I do not own MLP: FiM, Naruto, or any other pre-existing concepts used in this fanfiction. I do not gain any profits from this lituratues, it is purely for enjoyment purposes.

-Unknown Location-

**"It is almost time."**

**"I know. I will follow you in whatever path you take, Princess."**

**"Soon, I will have my revenge."**

-Everfree Forest: Castle of the Pony Sisters-

Princess Celistia walked over to the reverted Nightmare Moon, and knelt down "Princess Luna, It has been a thousand years since I have seen you like this. Time to put our differences behind us, we were ment to rule together, little sister."

"Sister?" Echoed the other six ponies there.

"Will you accept my friendship?" Asked Celistia as she rose. Everypony leaned foward in suspense, and Pinkie Pie fell over with a cry.

Luna looked down distraught, before leaping in front of her sister. "I'm soo sorry! I missed you soo much big sister!" Cryed out Luna.

The Solar based sister let out a breath of relief, "I missed you too." they were inturrepted by Pinkie Pie crying in joy. Of course that only lasted for a few seconds. Pinkie Pie snapped back like a rubberband. "Hey, you know what this calls for? A PARTY!"

-Ponyville-

The festivies were in full swing. The reunited sisters were in a golded chariot, everyone bowed to the returning princess Luna, and a couple of little pegasi put a necklass of flowers on her neck. Dispite all this, Twilight Sparkle was looking down. Princess Celiestia noticed this.

"Why so glum, my faithful student? Are you not happy that your quest is complete, and you can return to your studies in Canterlot?"

Twilight looked up to her teacher, then down again. "That's just it. Just when I learned how wonderful it is to have friends, I have to leave them."

Celistia instantly came up with a solution. "Spike, take a note please." She requested, "I, Princess Celistia, hereby decree the unicorn Twilight Sparkle shall take on a new mission for Equestia. She must continue to study the magic of friendship. She must report to me her findings, from her new home, in Ponyville!"

Twilight's friends start gathering around her with congradulations.

"Oh, thank you Princess Celistia! I'll study harder than ever before!" Everypony starts celebrating anew.

-Canterlot Castle, Luna's Chambers-

Princess Celistia opened the door to Luna's old residence, before the Nightmare Moon incident. "Here is your room, little sister, just as you left it, if not a little more dusty."

Luna looked over to her sibling. "Thank you sister, and again, I'm sooooo, sorry. I don't know what came over me."

"It's ok Luna. It's a new dawn. What you need to do now is to make some new friends."

Luna's head suddenly shot up. "Oh no! With all that was happening, I forgot about him!"

"Who?"

"He was a friend I made while trapped on the moon!"

"What!"

"Yes! He sealed himself there to protect equestria from his power, and came with me when I got free, but now I don't know where he is!"

Luna started to run around in panic, and Celistia looked at Luna in worry, wondering if the thousand years of isolation had affected her mind.

The Princess's worries were inturepted by a melodic voice. **"I'm here, Luna. Don't worry." **Luna looked over to the window, where a black and red cloud was floating. She used her magic to open it, and the cloud flew in and settled on the floor.

Luna ran over and snuggled up to the mass. "You made it! I'm sorry for forgetting about you!"

The cloud slightly shook as the beautiful voice eminated from it. **"It's all right, Luna. I just need something to regain my energy, then I can take a more solid form, and we can explain everything to your sister." **

Luna looked over to her shocked sibling. "We need to get him something to eat."

Celistia looked the 'male' cloud "What does he eat?"

The cloud responded. **"Anything made of matter. The denser it is, the better. Also, I'll need a lot, if it's alright." **

Celistia looked over to the unnoticed gathering of servents. "All of you, gather some food for our guest, please."

**"Don't cook anything, that reducess the mass."**

-Two hours later, Royal Court Room-

The cloud had absorbed enough to feed fifteen ponies before it had regained enough energy, yet they insisted it go on untill it was full. It then went on to consume ten times the amount, including the dishes the food was served on.

**"Alright, Luna, will you be my model please?" **the cloud asked. Luna nodded happily while Cesistia looked on in wonder. The Cloud encircled Luna, then moved besided her, and started taking shape in an explosion of light and magic.

It shaped into an alicorn, just like the princesses, excepted it was clearly a colt. He was colored the same blackness as space, with a mane colored as if it was threads of gold, and ruby red eyes glowing with warmth. It's cutie mark was of a strange spiral design, surrounded by more marks.

As the light settled down, he walked over to Princess Celistia and bowed down to her. **"Thank you for accepting Luna, as well as sending her to me. I am tired now, and if you will let me, I will retire to whatever chambers you wish, and tell you my story tomarrow." **Celistia looked over to her sister, and saw she was blushing. A devious smirk made it's way onto her face.

"That is acceptable. As for your lodgings, since you two have been together for so long, you will stay with Luna." The new colt nodded and bowed, as Luna's eyes buldged out of her head, and she let out a mental squeal. She started to trot to her room, and signaled for him to follow her. "Come on, it's almost time for me to rise the moon for the first time in a thousand years, and you need to rest." He followed with out complaint.

Princess Celistia watched as they trotted out, with a smile on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic Crossover - Returning

_**AN: I've almost doubled the word count from the last chapter, I hope you enjoy it!**_

Disclaimer: I do not own MLP: FiM, Naruto, or any other pre-existing concepts used in this fanfiction. I do not gain any profits from this literature, it is purely for enjoyment purposes.

-Canterlot: Celestia's Castle-

Luna yawned, wondering when the moon's surface became sooooo soft. Yesterday slowly returned to her mind, and she snuggled into her warm pillow with a sigh. Then she remembered the sleeping arrangements. Her eyes snapped open, seeing a blanket of gold over her. And she jumped out of the bed with a shriek.

Her shriek made her companion jump out the other side of the bed, and he landed tensed, ready for an attack from anywhere. After a quick scan of the room showed no hostiles, he looked at the pony he had been in contact for almost a thousand years. "What's wrong? Why did you scream?"

Luna had a hoof over her heart as she slowed her breathing, and looked over to Naruto. "Sorry, I had just forgotten everything that happened yesterday and saw somepony beside me in a bed, I was startled." Naruto nodded his head, and opened his mouth to speak, when the doors flew open, two pegasus guards flew into the room, with a pair of Unicorn guards behind them (1).

"Princess Luna, are you alright? We heard your scream and came as soon as we could." Said one of the Unicorns.

"I'm fine, I just had a nightmare, that's all. You may return to your posts." Luna bellowed in a deep and commanding voice. The guards took this in stride, having been informed by Princess Celestia about the situation, and the old traditions that Luna still followed, having been out of the loop for ten centuries.

Naruto walked up to Luna, and gently nuzzled her neck, causing her to blush. "So Luna, why did you bellow at the guards? Mad our alone time was interrupted?"

Luna blushed harder at the innuendo, "N-no, It's tradition to address subjects with the Traditional Canterlot Royal Voice." She stepped away from Naruto, "Follow me, it's time to get breakfast."

At the eating hall, there were several long tables lined perpendicular to the main doors, with another long table on a raised platform turned ninty degrees from the rest. Luna explained to Naruto that the tables on the lower level were for the workers at the castle, all the maids, guards, cooks, butlers, ect. ate there. The raised one was for Celestia, herself (before she was banished) , and important visitors. Looking up to the farthest table, he saw three large, ordinate chairs in the middle of the table. The farthest right looked exactly like the throne that the ruling princess sat, except the cross on top was replaced with what he guessed was a sun. The middle one was the exact same, other than the silver coloring and the crescent moon. The last one appeared to be made of red oak, and matched the general shape of the first two, except a bit smaller, and no symbol at the top.

Luna happily trotted over to where her sisters seat. "Hello little sister! How are you this morning? Did you sleep well?" Asked Celestia when she saw Luna approaching. Luna went to her seat and sat down before replying.

"Why yes I did. It was the best sleep I had in Centuries." Luna answered,"I was a little startled when I awoke- why are you looking at me like that?" Luna was creeped out at her sister, who was giving her a knowing smirk. "Oh, no reason. Naruto, you don't have to sit on the floor, that chair beside Luna is for you." Celestia explained after she noticed Naruto was a little lower than he should have been. Naruto just responded with an 'Oh' before he sat in the red oak chair. The large clock tower in town rang loudly, signaling the hour mark, and Celestia turned to the gathered subjects and raised her chalice. "Everypony, thank you fore coming, I would like to announce that this will be the first breakfast that my sister and her companion, Naruto, has had with all of us. And would like to propose a toast," everypony raised their glasses, "to Princess Luna and Naruto." She said, and the others repeated, the small clinking of glassware echoing throughout the hall. When the glasses were back into their original positions, Celestia finished her speech. "Now without further adue, let us eat." Her horn glowed, and suddenly the tables were filled with breakfast dishes, including boxes of Poni-O's and hay bacon strips. Celestia turned to Luna and Naruto. "Now let's eat, and we will hear your story afterward, alright?" Naruto nodded, and used his 'mane' to adsorb the food he wanted to eat, since he didn't know any magic to levitate it like the others, and didn't want to lean over and eat the food off of the serving plate.

After breakfast, the three Alicorns gathered in the royal hall, alone, so Naruto could divulge his tale.

"Long ago, when I was born, I was a creature called a human, a bipedal, nearly hairless ape. On that day, a giant, nine tailed demon fox, dubbed by my people as 'Kyuubi' attacked my home village of Konoha in a berserk rage. My father, the leader of our village, with the title of Yondiame Hokage, or Fourth Fire Shadow, used a forbidden technique to summon the God of Death, the Shinigami, and at the cost of his immortal soul, sealed the beast and it's power into me. The villagers, distraught with the destruction raged on their home, took out their anger on me. Most of the people only shunned me, and kept their children away. From ages six to thirteen, I was trained to be a ninja, a solider, and put in a squad with three others. Sakura, my old crush, Kakashi, our Instructor, and Sasuke, my rival and best friend. I'll admit I wasn't very good back then, and mostly survived through my insane luck, and the others who supported me. One day, the person I considered a brother, Sasuke, was marked by a madman named Orochimaru, and later ran off to learn from him for power. In my village, this was a serious offence, and a squad was put together to return him. I ended up fighting Sasuke, and failed. After some mis-adventures, I went on a trip to train for 2 1/2 years with the teammate of the man who marked my friend. After my return, I had a few more clashes with Sasuke, and he joined a group who wanted to extract the Kyuubi from my body, called Akatsuki. You see, Sasuke was a man driven by revenge, except when he got it, it wasn't enough, and he pushed his problems onto another source. Anyway, we ended up entering a war against Akatsuki, who had a member who would multiply, and another who would bring the dead back to life and force them to fight. We were losing, and one day I got captured."

"I was out of it, but remembered being bound in place on a stone table, the living members of Akatsuki standing on the fingers of the extraction statue, it's name was lost to me. I see Madara nod to the others, and nine blurs dive into and around me, I felt terrible pain, and could see the Kyuubi's dark energy leaving my body. But before the last dredge of it's chakra could leave my body, a dark hand and arm arose out of my stomach, and grasped the beast. My head was shaking, but I could make out the shocked form of my enemies, who were frozen. The hand was joined by another like it, together, they started pulling the beast back into my body, and my head snapped to the side, and saw one of the eyes, which signaled the amount of captured beasts, close. It was soon followed by another, and another, until all of the eyes were closed. I stopped shaking then, and saw the ghastly form of the Shinigami rise out of me. It let out a dark, barking, almost mocking laugh. It reached forward with one arm that split into ten, and took the souls of the still members. As it faded, the power in me exploded, launching a beam of energy into the sky, and my mind was flooded with knowledge of techniques I recognized from another. I had gained the power of my ancestor, which manifested in the eyes, called the Rinnigan. I could see the burst of energy had shattered the moon, and-"

"Wait, WHAT? SHATTERED THE MOON? HOW AND WHY?" Interrupted Luna. Celestia shushed her and nodded to Naruto to continue.

"Any way, I looked up at the moon with my new eyes, and say the gargantuan body of a beast sealed long ago, the energy wrapped around it, and sucked it's body and soul into my own. I was pulled into my mindscape, and saw ten cages, one for each of the beast the Akatsuki had aimed to gather. They were the Bijuu: Shukaku the Ichibi, Matatabi the Nibi, Isobuu the Sanbi, Son Gokuu the Yonbi, Kokuou the Gobi, Saiken the Rokubi, Choumei the Shichibi, Gyuuki the Hachibi, Kurama the Kyuubi, and the unnamed Juubi. They were argueing, like children, well, except for the Juubi, it was just plain confused. I explained what had happened, and the demons tried to break out. Fortunately the seals of the Shinigami held firm, and he appeared before us to explain what he had done. He had sealed them into me, in order to prevent anyone from gaining their powers. Due to my body being used to the Youkai, and hosting the ten demon souls, which combined with my genetic longevity, gave me eternal life. When I awoke, I saw the broken moon, and made a decision. Using the powers gifted to me by the Rinnigan, I took a large mass of earth and my self into the sky, and I fused the moon back together. I then landed on the moon and waited, watching the earth from above. I saw the earth change shape, and sometimes had visitors, whom I didn't interact with, seeing how humans have always feared the unknown. My human form eventually broke down, and I was reduced to the energy like form you saw earlier. I had company, the Bijuu were willing to teach me how to use their individual powers, seeing as how Death itself told them to. As they taught me everything they knew, they vanished, one by one. Until only the Juubi remained. When it's time came, and it left me, then is when I despaired. Because then I was truly alone. Time passed, the planet changed, and I slept for a long time, until it took it's current shape. Using my eyes, I could see the ponies living on the surface, enjoying peace. I saw this odd creature with the power to distort reality, and that's when I first saw you two. You used those gems to petrify it. I was impressed. Then I decided to sleep once again. I was awoken when Luna landed on the moon. At first, I avoided her, thinking she was just another temporary visitor. After several rotations, I realized she was stuck here, and I decided to talk to her. She was ecstatic to have something to do other than brood over her loss-"

"Hey!" came the indignant cry of Luna. She was about to retort until Celestia spoke up.

"Your life was wrought with suffering, but what does your cutiemark mean?"

Naruto looked at his flank, then explained. "It's the mark of the Shinigami, It shows that I am his choice to contain this power, and helps me control it. If you want, I could show you the different powers I have gained." Celestia shook her head.

"Maybe some other time. Now Naruto, and you two Luna, there is a lot of magic you two need to learn, so go into the library and research, also, look up how to interact with others, it will help you both." Luna signaled Naruto to follow her, and they both left.


	3. Chapter 3

My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic Crossover - Returning

Disclaimer: I do not own MLP: FiM, Naruto, or any other pre-existing concepts used in this fanfiction. I do not gain any profits from this literature, it is purely for enjoyment purposes.

-Canterlot: Celestia's Castle Library-

Naruto looked over to Luna "So... what should we start on?" Luna looked upward and scratched her chin with her hoof.

"Hmm... I think we should get you started on the use of magic, then once you are caught up, we can get up to date together!" Luna answered, getting a little excited near the end.

Naruto nodded in agreement "Alright, so..." Naruto looks toward the millions of books. "Where do we start?"

Luna starts walking, and Naruto follows, after a minute of navigating through the maze of shelves, they stumble across an elderly unicorn placing books, with a bookcase for a cutie mark. Luna a-hems before speaking in the 'Royal Canterlot Voice' "MISS LIBRARIAN, PLEASE DIRECT MY COMPANION AND I TOWARD THINE TOMBS OF APPRENTICE LEVEL MAGIC."

The librarian stopped, then she turned to Luna and smiled. "Oh, you must be the returning Princess Luna." She said in a kind elderly voice, "Follow me, I'll show you where it is." As the trio were walking, Naruto and Luna noticed a couple of filly unicorns whispering to each other. Then the Librarian swiftly rounded on the two and spoke in a sharp tone "Quiet in the Library, or I'll whip your flanks until everyone thinks you have a cutiemark of a paddle." The two fillies jumped five feet in the air, then swiftly left the Royal Library. Luna nodded her head, seeing that the punishment methods seemed to have stayed the same.

Naruto tilted his head, then turned to the librarian. "How come they got in trouble for whispering, but Luna didn't for yelling?" The librarian pony looked at him.

"WHAT?" She questioned, as if suddenly hard of hearing.

"Allow me." Said the Princess of the Night, stepping in front of the Millenia old being, and repeated his question in the 'Royal Canterlot Voice'.

"Oh, well that's because she was asking a me a valid question about the library, and not spewing some useless drabble."

"Oh." Naruto replied dumbly. 'Figures that Libraries and their workers haven't changed since my time. I wonder if there's a-' A loud crashing noise interrupted his thoughts. The three quickly galloped to the source of the sound, and saw a male young-adult Pegasus, covered in fallen books.

"Higher Reading, How many times have I told you to be careful!" Scolded the Librarian.

Higher Reading stood up, showing his cutiemark of a bookcase on a cloud. He looked down sadly. "Twenty-eight times, including this one." He replied, sadly. The old mare's horn glowed in a color pale yellow reminiscent of old parchment, and levitated the books to their proper positions. She turned to the waiting Alicorns, "Alright dearies, at the end of this hall is beginning magic, and it continues to this point. Whenever you need something, find the checkout desk, and somepony will help you. Now, come with me, Higher Reading, there is more books to shelf." She trotted away, the Pegasus following.

Princess Luna began Skimming the tombs, letting out a small 'there' escape her lips when she found her target. Her horn glowed with a dark blue aura as a brightly covered book levitated down until it rested in front of Naruto.

He read the title slowly, "Basic Levitation and Other Useful Spells For Fillies Vol.1?" Naruto glanced at Luna's joyfully expectant face. "Alright, It's as good of a start as any." She turned and picked up more brightly colored books from the shelves, then started walking toward the front counter, Naruto following quietly.

"DEAREST KEEPER OF KNOWLEDGE, THESE TOMBS CONTAIN THE KNOWLEDGE WE REQUIRE, AND WE WISH FOR THINE TO LOAN THEM TO US FOR AS LONG AS IT TAKES TO MASTER THEIR ARCANE ARTS." Luna Bellowed upon reaching her destination.

The Librarian quickly stamped a card in side each book as she informed the princess that the books would need to be renewed in two weeks time.

"WE THANK THEE FOR THINE ASSISTANCE IN OUR ENDEAVORS. WE SHALL RETURN IN THE ALLOTTED TIME." She then levitated the stack of books and calmly walked off, a confused Stallion following.

-Canterlot: Luna's Den-

Luna watched Naruto as he read through the books, happy that he was capable of grasping the concept of spells and their use fairly quickly. He had explained that it was because his use of other forms of energy had made it easier to control magic. They spent several hours sitting in the light of the fire, on content to read and try the basic spells he had learned, the other basking in the warmth of the others presence, until she fell asleep. When it came time to raise the moon, Naruto looked up from the book and used one of the spells he had learned to gently shake his companion awake. Luna let out a small yawn, then they both walked to the balcony of Luna's room. They stood there, watching as the sun fell past the horizon. As it neared the end of it's descent, Luna's horn gave a magical glow, and the moon slowly peeked up from behind the world's edge. Once it reached a respectable distance above the horizon, Luna stopped fueling it movement, knowing the momentum would carry it throughout the night, and well toward the next sunset. She shook her self awake and mentally prepared her self for her nightly duties. "Naruto, I have some business I need to take care of, please continue your studies while I'm gone." He nodded his head, knowing that as a princess there must be more duties for her to perform other than raising the moon, and if she didn't want to share, who was he to push the issue? She walked off, and he settled back down and used a minor levitation spell to lift up the book, picking back up where he had left off.

A/N:Not half as long as the last one, but at least I got the ability to up date. I was wondering if I should show Luna's duties for the night, or just skip ahead to a later date? Please answer in your comments, or just IM me. I'm fairly neutral either way.


End file.
